


Take You Home, Take You Somewhere New

by suhossineun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Butt Plugs, First Time Bottoming, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/suhossineun
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is an unusual client for a sugar baby.





	Take You Home, Take You Somewhere New

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> Written for a prompt from critical capture, round four. This is the first fest I've ever participated in and I'm so excited about it! The prompt was right up my ally, so I just had to take it when I saw it. Or, actually, I saw someone lament that it had beend dropped, and decided in the spur of the moment to swoop in and take it. It was a fun ride, and my prompter said they like it, so all is good!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter @suhossineun

All things considered, this could be worse. 

That’s the first thing that crosses Jongdae’s mind as he sees his new client get out of the car. The guy’s handsome, young- not something he often comes across, sadly, as it turns out that most rich folk are already middle aged or older. Not that Jongdae is supposed to mind about physical attraction, as a sugar baby, but it does make his job easier if he’s genuinely drawn to the person, sexually or otherwise. 

So this new guy is a breath of fresh air. He’s currently adjusting his suit after hopping out of his car, looking around to spot Jongdae. He’s dashing, to say the least; the tailored suit helps, highlighting his lean figure, and his hair is brushed up and away from his forehead, revealing symmetrical features. He’s a thing of true beauty, the deep-set eyes, thick brows, high cheekbones, beautiful jawline and pink mouth- oh yeah, bedding this guy will not be a chore. 

The sex is often the most boring part, as Jongdae has come to quickly realise. It’s the same thing over and over again; bend over, beg for cock, moan their name, praise their girth. That kind of thing. It’s easy, but it’s getting increasingly difficult to get off to it. He’d rather just focus on witty small talk and drinking expensive liquors, if he had any say in it. Stroking people’s egos in bed is getting repetitive.

The guy finally sees him where he’s waiting at the entrance to the building where the restaurant is, and a slight smile appears on his face, breaking the facade of disinterest even though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He knows how Jongdae looks like, because he picked him- picked him out of a selection of many high-end sugar babies. It’s not prostitution, Jongdae would insist and so would his agency, because Jongdae has all the freedom to choose who he wants to see again after the first date, who he will keep around as his regular sponsor. So far he hasn’t had much luck, although just the first dates pay him hefty sums of money. 

But maybe he’ll keep this one, if he’s not terrible in bed.

He takes his hands out of his pockets, folds them behind his back. Have to look small, have to look just submissive enough even if he can’t keep his tongue in check. It’s what these guys want, after all. The man walks up to him and bows to him, before holding out his hand for a handshake that Jongdae willingly returns. He has a nice, solid grip, his hand a tad cold and quite small in Jongdae’s own, but the way he shakes his hand shows that he means business. It’s the touch of a man who’s used to asserting dominance to get what he wants. A bit formal, for this type of thing, but whatever. Jongdae never complains- out loud.

“Kim Junmyeon,” and ah, the man even has a pleasant voice. It’s higher than Jongdae expected, softer than he thought- but it’s pleasant. 

“Jongdae,” he replies. Giving out full names is never a good idea. He’d use a fake one, but his agency told him that he should feel at ease with the guy. He has no record with them, but the background check showed him to have impeccable reputation. He shouldn’t cause any trouble even if things don’t work out.

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae. You can call me hyung.” Junmyeon places his palm on Jongdae’s lower back and begins to steer him inside, and into the elevator. The restaurant is at the very top of the high skyscraper, which probably explains half the price of the dishes they serve. Again, not that Jongdae is going to complain; he likes the expensive food, the expensive wine. Especially the wine. 

“How about I call you daddy instead,” he practically purrs into the man’s ear. The guy is possibly even shorter than him, maybe half an inch or so, which is nice. Makes this kind of thing easier on Jongdae. “Just between us, anyway.”

Junmyeon looks a bit startled, opens and closes his mouth, doesn’t retort back immediately. “Just hyung is fine,” he says finally, and punches the elevator button more aggressively than needed. So uptight. Such a shame, but maybe wine will help him loosen up. 

“Whatever, then, let’s be boring if you wish. Hyung.” 

Jongdae lets him lead him out of the elevator and into the restaurant, where Junmyeon gives his name to the waitress and they’re taken to a table discreetly tucked away from most curious onlookers- not that there are many at a restaurant of this caliber, even in Apgujeong. 

Junmyeon orders a bottle of wine before he even looks at the menu, and barely even skims through it before folding it away. Something about his movements seems quite high strung, nervous almost, although Jongdae doesn’t understand why. The guy is a multimillionaire, a successful CEO in his father’s company, trained to perfection from a young age in elite schools- surely there’s nothing about a sugar baby like him that could put him on the edge of his seat. 

The thing is, too, that Junmyeon does have fantastic reputation. He’s not a rich heir that slacks off and spends money; he’s famous for his work ethic, for being a strong-willed man who goes after what he wants and gets it. He’s been in charge of the business for only a few years and has already worked miracles, made the stock boom- or so Jongdae hears, because it’s not him who has to do all the meticulous background checks. There’s a reason why he decided to become a sugar baby instead of sticking with academia.

“Anything you recommend? You seem to know the list quite well,” Jongdae asks, a teasing tilt to his eyebrows. Junmyeon looks up at him in what only seems like slight surprise, before he clears his throat, adjusts his tie. 

“Ah… Do you like seafood?” he asks. “There’s this-”

“No, I don’t.” Jongdae doesn’t even make an effort to be less blunt. His sass and attitude are his best charms, truly, make him stand out from the rest who are stumbling over themselves to please. It also gives this image of him as a brat that needs to be taught a lesson, something that these power hungry sugar daddies seem to love. It’s such a boring little game, but well. It comes naturally to Jongdae, so why fight it. 

“Oh.” Junmyeon doesn’t seem angry, just a bit confused. Several emotions flash on his face, like he’s trying to decide how to respond. Like his default is one thing, but he’s not sure if he should go with it. It makes sense for a man who has been fine-tuned to act like he’s supposed to, like everyone expects him to- perhaps, he wants to show something else to Jongdae. Genuinity, perhaps? Perhaps, he’s looking for an arrangement such as this to show a side of himself to someone who’s safe, can’t ruin him, can’t bring him down.

“Well, the steaks are all really good…” Junmyeon trails off as the waitress returns with the wine, and Jongdae slams his menu shut. 

“I’ll take the duck,” he says, smiling at the waitress, and Junmyeon makes a slight noise that could be surprise, could be indignation just because Jongdae didn’t listen to his advice after all. Jongdae feels terribly pleased. 

Conversation is… oddly jaded, even with the wine. Not that Junmyeon drinks a lot, he insists on driving after this, but even so. It’s like there are two sides of Junmyeon, pulling and pushing, and he can’t make up his mind as to which one he should let win over. When he talks about his work, he’s all dead serious and impressive, talks with a confident air about him, but as soon as the topic drifts off to something else, something less sleek, less impressive tries to shine through. Jongdae swirls the contents of his glass and purses his lips, trying to get a hold of what it could possibly be, but comes up empty handed. 

“Am I really so good looking that I make you this nervous?” he prods, as Junmyeon pauses in between two sentences. Junmyeon looks at him, squares his shoulders and then lets them fall down again. Odd.

“You’re not like, virgin or anything? I can’t imagine how a guy like you would be, to be honest.” Jongdae grins at him, takes a theatrical look around the restaurant. “Bet you could make anyone here bend over for you, if you wanted.”

Junmyeon’s lips are in a thin line now, his hands gripping the utensils a little too hard. “If I wanted,” he repeats, somewhat sullen. “How about you? Could I- Could I get you too?”  
It comes off less suave than Junmyeon probably wanted, but Jongdae can be generous. He should be, at least- he’s trying to fill a fantasy for the guy, after all. “If you work hard for it,” he croons, and rubs his foot up and down Junmyeon’s calf. “If you think you’ve got what it takes to please me.”

“Good.” But he doesn’t sound pleased- is he reading too much into this? Has he lost his touch? Jongdae doesn’t get it. What is this guy’s deal? 

It’s pleasant, all of it, everything about Junmyeon. The way he talks, the way he acts. Not too full of himself, just confident and sure of his own abilities, polite and somewhat humorous- but the tightness that seems to pull at the corners of his mouth and settle heavy over his shoulders doesn’t dissipate no matter how much Jongdae tries. If this wasn’t a paid thing, he’d feel like Junmyeon was here against his will, but that doesn’t make any sense given how much money Junmyeon had to pay to get him here. It doesn’t add up. 

So he is slightly surprised when Junmyeon steers him towards the car after they leave the restaurant, instead of wishing him goodnight. The first date always includes a night together, unless the client doesn’t want a sexual relationship, and Junmyeon hadn’t opted out of it or anything- it’s just how he acted that Jongdae was sure he didn’t wish to spend more time with him. 

Junmyeon hadn’t stated any weird kinks or anything that would usually be a cause for alarm in Jongdae’s book. The list had been quite simple, just some impact play, light bondage, the usual. So if the guy is not pissing his pants from excitement for what he’s about to do to Jongdae, then what?

He slides into the passenger seat when Junmyeon opens the door for him. It’s a nice, new car- Jongdae doesn’t know much about them, but he recognizes an expensive car when he sits in one. Junmyeon rounds the car and gets inside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Is my place okay?” he asks, fiddling with the GPS before putting on his seatbelt, gesturing for Jongdae to do the same. 

“If it’s nice,” he replies flippantly. Most clients prefer hotels because it’s more privacy- and because they’re usually cheating on someone with their sugar baby. Jongdae has no moral problems with that, it’s not his fault that they’re cheating after all, even if all the hiding and hush hush does seem a bit tiresome. 

Hotels are usually also safer for him, but again, the agency had insisted that Junmyeon can be trusted. That’s the vibe Jongdae is getting, too- even with all the weirdness going on. 

“I… I think it’s nice,” Junmyeon says, puts on the gear and pulls away from the curb. He’s fidgeting, his left leg jittering when he’s not using it to break or press the clutch. “I had it cleaned yesterday.”

Jongdae turns to look at him, raises his eyebrows. “You don’t do your own chores? How surprising, CEO Kim.” He’s teasing, laying it on thick to try and get the mood somewhere other than rock bottom. 

Junmyeon does laugh, and it sounds a tiny bit more genuine now. “No, I don’t. I’m really bad at organizing my living space and tidying up. I don’t even notice the mess, quite frankly. It’s better if someone else keeps it clean for me. I’d never get around to it.”

That’s honestly quite charming, that honesty there. Jongdae chuckles, reaches over to place his hand on Junmyeon’s thigh. “Well, isn’t that cute? A powerful CEO in pressed suits by day, a sloppy mess in private. But for as long as the sheets are clean, I suppose it’s fine.” He digs his fingertips in a little more, before rubbing up and down Junmyeon’s leg, his pinky coming tantalizingly close to his crotch. 

To his credit, Junmyeon seems only a little bit bothered, but Jongdae doesn’t get the confident smirk and sleazy line he expected. “I’m glad you find it cute,” is what he says, and that’s just not how flirting is supposed to work. 

“You really couldn’t flirt your way out of a paper bag, could you,” Jongdae can’t help but retort, but it does elicit more laughter out of Junmyeon. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I probably can’t.” He turns his head and flashes Jongdae a smile that is much warmer than any of the previous ones. “At least you’re doing enough of it for the both of us.”

“I’m just a natural,” Jongdae grins back, and pulls his hand away. Maybe that’s enough teasing, he doesn’t want Junmyeon to drive them off the road or anything. “It’s what I pride myself in.”

“I’m envious.” Junmyeon sounds serious- and Jongdae is just all the more confused. 

Junmyeon’s apartment is really close in Sinsa, so the drive doesn’t take very long. Junmyeon parks his car in the garage and Jongdae jumps out, adjusting his slacks and his leather jacket casually as he does. This is the part where he has to look delectable, so the outfit is important, too. Even if it won’t necessarily stay on very long. 

He makes a point to lean into Junmyeon’s personal space now, standing closer to him as they walk and in the elevator, even going as far as to steal a feel for his butt. It’s firm, round, nice- the guy must work out. Junmyeon looks a bit startled by the action, but then just squeezes Jongdae’s hip tighter. 

“Are you not gonna ask me if I like what I see, or rather, feel?” Jongdae taunts, bumping his hip against Junmyeon’s lightly. The man shrugs slightly. “I think you’d answer no, so I’m not going to make a fool out of myself by even asking.”

“You know, maybe you should have had more wine. Would have helped you let loose, I think.” Usually clients are more than eager to be wooed and to be flirted with, so why is Junmyeon still resisting? 

The elevator doors open, and Junmyeon takes him inside his apartment. It’s just as spacious as Jongdae expected it to be, and it is tidy- although probably not for long, if the housekeeper doesn’t keep it so. It’s clearly expensive, although not all of the furniture looks like it cost millions of wons- there’s a homey feel to the place, which suggests that first, Junmyeon does have time to stay at home, and second, he values comfort and his own preferences over the price tag, not scared of choosing something cheaper if it pleases him. 

“I don’t want to be tipsy when driving,” Junmyeon says as he kicks off his shoes, not bothering to put them in their proper place. Jongdae follows his example, and steps further inside on socked feet. “Or in the bedroom.” Junmyeon pulls off his blazer and his tie almost agitatedly, and Jongdae steps up to him now, wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck. They’re eye to eye, which is comfortable, even if it makes Jongdae’s job of looking small tad much harder. 

If this wasn’t his job, he’d ask what’s wrong. He’d ask Junmyeon if everything’s okay, because it doesn’t look like it. But this is a client, and he’s here to please and to be pleased, if it amuses Junmyeon, and asking unnecessary questions are not part of the plan. Sure, sugar babies can become trusted people to their clients, can listen to their worries and even be supportive, but Jongdae and Junmyeon are not there yet. Maybe they’ll never be. 

“So you’re saying, no more wine?” He casts his eyes down to Junmyeon’s lips, then looks him in the eye again, makes the motion as obvious as possible. “No more… sitting down and talking?” He starts to draw mindless swirls on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, playing with the short hair there. “Well, I did hope to see more of your apartment, but maybe I’ll do that in the morning.”

Junmyeon places his hands on his hips, holds him there. He looks a bit torn, still, but eventually he just nods his head. “Yeah, let’s- let’s go to the bedroom. I really can’t stomach more wine, I can’t…”

Jongdae smirks, nudges him a little. “Show me the way, then,” he says, lowering his voice a bit. He’s not surprised by the lack of smooth talking because this is how it usually goes with clients. And he’s here to live Junmyeon’s fantasy, not his own, and they’re certainly not dating. The rules of normal relationships don’t apply. 

He’s lead into the bedroom by the wrist, Junmyeon’s cool fingers solid and firm against his skin. The bedroom looks even cozier than what Jongdae saw of the living room area; it looks soft, it looks warm, and the amount of blankets and pillows on the bed is adorable. Imagining Junmyeon in the middle of it all is kind of cute. 

He pushes Junmyeon to sit down on the bed, and climbs into his lap before the man can utter a word. He feels more at ease here, now slipping into being seductive, voice dripping honey as he leans in to nip at Junmyeon’s ear, whisper against the shell of it, arms looped around his shoulders. “I think you did a good job… You can have me, any way you want, but only if you make it good.”

Junmyeon hiccups a little, his hands gripping Jongdae’s hips, but rather than pulling in he’s holding him still so he can’t get closer. Jongdae isn’t at all disturbed by this- maybe it’s Junmyeon’s way of asserting control. 

“So… I heard you like spanking, hm? Is that true? Do you think I’ll moan all pretty for you when you spank the sass out of me? Do you think you can make me beg?” His fingers drift to the front of Junmyeon’s shirt, start undoing the buttons one by one. Junmyeon’s hands fly up, grip his wrists, and again force him to stay still. 

“Jongdae- I have to, I have to tell you something-”

“Sounds serious,” Jongdae croons, as he trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down Junmyeon’s pale neck. He doesn’t leave marks because it’s usually not allowed, but typically just the suggestion of hickies turns people on. 

“No, I am- I am serious. We have to talk, please, let me.”

He pulls away enough that they can make eye contact. Junmyeon’s eyes are large, dark, and the nervousness has settled back in. Jongdae searches his face, his gaze, but doesn’t find any answers. 

“I’m not sure I understand,” he says slowly, and Junmyeon hangs his head down so that Jongdae can’t see him anymore, lets go of Jongdae’s wrists and wrings his own hands together in a nervous gesture that doesn’t suit him at all. 

“I- when I listed those things, I- I kind of meant- I wanted you to do it to me. Not the other way around.”

Jongdae is a little bit stunned, he can’t lie. But recognizing the insecure tone in Junmyeon’s voice, he gently slips his hand into Junmyeon’s hair, brushes it calmingly back, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. He can tell it wasn’t easy to say that. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon curls up even smaller, almost as if trying to vanish somehow. But he has nowhere to go, underneath Jongdae, the sugar baby still seated in his lap. “I- I have never bottomed either, but I wanted- I wanted with you.”

The pieces are starting to fall together, even if Jongdae is still slightly puzzled. But he keeps brushing Junmyeon’s hair, gives him time to sort his thoughts. 

“Why did you want to do it with me? Do I look like a good top to you?”

Junmyeon slowly leans forward, and rests his forehead on Jongdae’s sternum, submitting to the petting. He’s quiet for a while. “Because no one else will let me,” he whispers, so quiet that Jongdae can barely hear him. “Because people have laughed at me- before. No one thinks that I should- I’m not allowed- But I just don’t understand, why should I be strong and dominant in the bedroom as well, even if I’m that way at work? Why can I not want something else in the bedroom?”

It’s a cruel thing to imagine, someone making fun of Junmyeon when he has proposed that he would like to bottom- would like to relinquish control. Bottoming and submission don’t necessarily have to be the same thing, but for Junmyeon it’s all part of the same issue. He’s never been allowed either. 

It must have hurt. It sounds like it has, and still does. And Jongdae- Jongdae understands that this is so much more than just sex to Junmyeon. This is a part of Junmyeon’s journey of self-acceptance, his journey of finding what he likes and what he wants. To know that he couldn’t do this with a partner, couldn’t trust this side of him to anyone else but a paid escort… Something claws at Jongdae’s heart. 

He will treat this man with utmost care from now on. 

“Well, today’s your lucky day,” he says, tugging on strands of Junmyeon’s hair to lift his head back up again. “Because I happen to like taking control, and switching. I’ve never believed in limiting myself to only one thing.”

The look in Junmyeon’s eyes is still guarded, but he’s smiling tentatively, hands coming back down to rest on Jongdae’s narrow hips. “And the rest…”

Ah. The rest of Junmyeon’s list of things- now, Jongdae was mostly mentally prepared to be in the receiving end of that, and he also wonders how much Junmyeon can take. This is his first time, for a lot of things, and Jongdae can’t push him, doesn’t want to scare him. But also, he knows that this is probably something Junmyeon has looked forward to for a very long time, and he’d hate to disappoint. 

Just Junmyeon’s quiet confession with all the hurt and heartbreak in between the lines has made Jongdae protective of the man, oddly. And really, Junmyeon is in his care here, needs him to guide him through it. 

“I think we can do some light spanking or something fun like that,” and just that promise alone makes something akin to excitement flash through Junmyeon’s eyes. “I don’t want to do anything too intense, but we can experiment.”

“Alright,” Junmyeon says, and wraps his arms around Jongdae, brings him in for a hug. “I… Thank you. I have- I have some tools… in that drawer.”

“Good,” Jongdae murmurs, continuing to stroke Junmyeon’s hair, holds him close. “Well done.”

Junmyeon shudders just slightly at the praise, and when Jongdae finally slides out of his lap and can see his face again, it’s obvious how nervous he is, still. The whole dinner was probably such a mess just due to his anticipation for having to tell Jongdae the truth about his desires, and now it’s simply anticipation for the actual sex- the good part, Jongdae would hope. 

He slides out of Junmyeon’s lap and unbuttons his black shirt as he walks over to the drawer that Junmyeon pointed out across the room. He wants to see what goodies Junmyeon got. “So, anything special you want to call me, then?”

“Hm?” Junmyeon looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Call you-”

“Yeah. Do you want to call me hyung, maybe? If older guys are your thing. Or oppa, that would be fun.” The blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks is adorable. “Daddy? Master? Sir? Any number of things, really.”

“No- No, I don’t think- Not now.” Not that Jongdae expected him to answer any differently, but he’s sure that Junmyeon has something in mind- but it’s better to take this slow. Junmyeon is already placing so much trust in him for allowing him to do this, and that trust only goes so far. But maybe he has at least planted a seed for the future, if they get to do this again. 

“That’s fine. Undress yourself for me.”

He doesn’t know how commanding Junmyeon would like him to be, so he has to play it by the ear. But it doesn’t look like he missed; Junmyeon blushes even more, and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, the front of his pants tented in a way that suggests he’s turned on, a little bit at least. Cute. 

Jongdae takes off his shirt and then pulls out the top drawer, and bingo. It’s a whole assortment of things; dildos and plugs Junmyeon has probably used to play with himself in the past, some leather cuffs,some paddles, a hairbrush, ropes and strips of leather, lube, condoms. It’s pretty vanilla, but to Junmyeon this probably is a whole forbidden fruit; a taste he’s been yearning for who knows how long. 

He grabs a couple plugs in different sizes, lube and condoms, and the hairbrush, before he turns around and returns to the bed. Junmyeon is naked now, sitting at the edge of the bed, his half hard cock laying across his upper thigh. He still looks nervous, is a little hunched in on himself, but he’s watching Jongdae with rapt attention and definite want. 

Jongdae leaves all the supplies at the foot of the bed, and walks over to Junmyeon. But instead of climbing into his lap, he leans over him, tips his head back by the chin carefully. “Tell me, cutie… Have you ever played with yourself, before? Have you touched yourself, thinking about a good thick cock spreading you open instead of your toys?” He leans in to nip at Junmyeon’s bottom lip, feels it quiver against his mouth. “Touch me, and answer me.”

Junmyeon’s hands are on his body in a flash, feeling his solid muscles up and down. Jongdae doesn’t work out a whole lot, but he’s naturally lithe and easily maintains muscle definition- he knows he looks fucking delicious. 

“I have- I have,” Junmyeon admits shakily, leaning his head up to chase after his mouth. Jongdae pulls back and pretends to refuse, before leaning back in to grant him his wish. “Good.” He’ll take it easy nonetheless, but at least Junmyeon isn’t a complete stranger to what is to come. 

He pushes Junmyeon down on his back, and takes his time kissing him breathless, hands mapping out his body with unhurried motions. They have all night, and he’s going to make this good for Junmyeon, make this worth the wait and the anticipation. Flushed, panting Junmyeon is a sight to behold, too, spread out beneath him, shy but eager at the same time, and it’s so easy to mark his pale skin with tender bites and nips of his teeth. He has a great body, muscular and strong, and Jongdae can see why that adds to the stereotype of a strong, domineering top- but the soft gasps he makes, the small noises, how gladly he seems to hand over control to Jongdae, all tell a different story.

Only when he’s sure Junmyeon isn’t so tense anymore, he settles in between Junmyeon’s parted legs and reaches for the lube and the smallest glass plug from where he left them. Junmyeon is watching, biting his lower lip, his eyes blown wide but the hitch in his breath gives away that he’s nervous. Jongdae lets him watch as he lubes up the toy, and then he leans down to take Junmyeon’s hard cock in his mouth as he rubs his slick fingers against his hole. Junmyeon yelps in surprise, hands slipping into Jongdae’s hair for purchase, although he manages to keep his hips still, and Jongdae grins to himself, pleased. 

He sucks and licks around the sensitive tip of Junmyeon’s cock, tasting him, while massaging his perineum and his hole gently, adding a bit of pressure to push just one fingertip in, and then pulls away only to start it over again. He has Junmyeon whining and writhing in no time like this, flushed pink from head to toe, and a part of Jongdae wishes he could have pictures of this- maybe he will get a chance for that later, as well. If things work out. 

Enough is enough, he finally decides, and pulls out his fingers from where they breached Junmyeon’s body and replaces it with the plug. It’s small and round, nothing too intrusive, and it fits right in, easy. He pulls off Junmyeon’s cock and covers his lower stomach and hips in kisses, hands stroking his lean thighs firmly. 

“You took that so well.” The praise makes Junmyeon squeak, and he looks like he wants to hide to conceal his embarrassment, but at the same time he’s too caught up staring at Jongdae. Jongdae grins at him, and then taps his hip. 

“On all fours, elbows and knees.”

Junmyeon pauses for a moment to take the order in, but he nods then and scrambles to obey. Jongdae notes that his hands are a bit shaky when his fingers curl into the sheets to hold on, and he drapes himself over Junmyeon’s back, peppers kisses down his spine and gropes a feel of his firm ass to soothe him with physical contact. Maybe this is too clinical. He shuffles up the bed so that he has his legs underneath Junmyeon, and then guides him across his lap with sure hands. Draped over his lap like so, Junmyeon looks absolutely delectable, which Jongdae tells him with sweet words only to watch him squirm some more. 

“I’ll spank you a little, how about it?” he suggests, squeezing the top of Junmyeon’s thigh. “With my hand, and with the hairbrush, if the hand feels nice. Would you like that, hm?”  
Junmyeon chokes up a little, struggles to find words. “Yes,” he whispers, shudders a little. “Yes- please.”

“Just tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Jongdae hasn’t had much experience in this, but he supposes that he’s been in the receiving end enough to know the dos and don'ts. He doesn’t start too hard, instead going for lighter slaps of his hand and watches Junmyeon closely for his response and how the skin on his ass grows pink and then red, watches his ass jiggle and praises Junmyeon for how well he’s doing, his free hand in Junmyeon’s hair to help ground him. The lighter smacks don’t seem to do much after Junmyeon gets over the initial shock of the new situation, and so Jongdae dares to go harder, really make it sting, alternating the spot so that he doesn’t overdo it anywhere. 

He can feel Junmyeon’s cock jump against his thigh, and with the way Junmyeon starts to hump his leg suggests that he’s finding quite a bit of pleasure in this. Jongdae’s own cock throbs in interest in his slacks, but he takes his focus away from that. He will have his turn- just not now. 

“Just let go, just let go, don’t think too much… That’s good, don’t tense up, good boy.” 

His own palm is tingling, and he pauses after maybe twenty smacks of his hand and rubs his hand over Junmyeon’s ass, feeling the hot skin. Junmyeon moans openly, his hips working, and when he turns his head towards Jongdae there’s a beautiful glow to his skin, a blissful look in his eyes. He’s so beautiful, and Jongdae’s heart clenches, both with want and adoration. 

“Please- Please, the brush-” Junmyeon still looks so adorably embarrassed to be saying these things out loud, and Jongdae chuckles, leans over to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Let me change your toy, yeah, and then we can try the brush. Sound good?” He moves forward only after he receives a nod in response. He pulls out the plug he put inside Junmyeon’s body and blows hot air over his twitching hole teasingly, before reaching for the bigger one. The jolts from the spanking should keep nudging the toy against Junmyeon’s prostate while help him relax in preparation, and the bigger toy does slide in easily with only a bit of pressure, Junmyeon moaning and whimpering against the sheets, helpless over Jongdae’s lap with nowhere to go.

The hairbrush is small and fits right into Jongdae’s hand as he weighs it carefully. He doesn’t want to go too hard, doesn’t want to startle Junmyeon now that he’s gotten more relaxed, and so he takes it nice and slow once more. Junmyeon doesn’t seem too impatient, making encouraging noises in a mix of pleasure and pain with each smack. The noise is a lot louder than just Jongdae’s hand, the crack that more satisfying upon impact, the marks more even on his skin. He doesn’t know if this will be enough to bruise, but he assumes Junmyeon will have some trouble sitting straight the next day. 

“I’d pay to watch you squirm in your big boss chair, in your sharp suits, your ass too sore to stay still- maybe I’d make you wear a plug to work too, so with each movement it’d brush against your sweet spot as well.” He emphasizes his point by smacking Junmyeon’s ass harder, and then gropes one globe in his hand, smooths his thumb over the skin to lessen the sting. Junmyeon keens, hips canting up, and Jongdae can now definitely feel the wet patch on his thigh from where Junmyeon’s cock rests against his leg. 

In just a few moments, Junmyeon is a blabbering mess, pleading Jongdae with high pitched voice, a little bit incoherent and not really asking him to stop, but Jongdae thinks it enough. He doesn’t want to overdo it. He sets the brush aside and gently rolls Junmyeon off his lap and on his back on the mattress, where he can hover over him, cover his mouth with his and kiss him, ravish him. Junmyeon’s arms reach around him and pull him closer, which Jongdae would gladly oblige but he needs to get rid of his pants immediately. 

He stands up on his knees and hurriedly undoes the button and the zipper, and pushes the garment down his legs together with this boxers. Junmyeon’s eyes are keen on him, on his hard cock and the dark patch of hair below his navel that leads down to his trimmed pubic hair, and he can’t resist the temptation to touch. His hand comes on Jongdae’s hip, pulls him closer once more, as Jongdae hastily shimmies out of his pants.

“Like what you see?” he teases breathlessly, trailing kisses down Junmyeon’s neck again, and Junmyeon nods frantically, too far gone to play any games. “You’re perfect,” he admits, breathing heavily as Jongdae makes his way down his torso again. “So thick but- not scary…”

Jongdae laughs. That’s adorable, but he understands. He’s not packing anything monstrous, which must feel like a relief to someone doing this for the first time. “Don’t worry, it’s not the size but how you use it,” he says flippantly, and wraps his lips around the tip of Junmyeon’s cock one more time. Junmyeon is so loud now, not holding back, which is a delight to see. 

Grabbing hold of the plug, he begins to fuck it in and out of Junmyeon, testing him. He seems quite relaxed, and he tries to ride the plug, rolling his hips. He’s waited long enough, Jongdae decides, and pulls the toy out completely in a gentle motion before replacing it with his fingers. Junmyeon sucks in a sharp breath, but doesn’t seem uncomfortable with the penetration, just surprised by the feeling of someone else’s fingers in him. 

“Tell me, how much do you want it?” Jongdae just has to be a tease, even as he reaches for a condom to roll down his length, and slicks himself up, groaning as he finally, finally gets the stimulation he’s been aching for. 

The words don’t come easy to Junmyeon, as he’s probably more used to saying the lines Jongdae is delivering now. “So- so much, Jongdae, I- I want it, so bad…” his voice is a mere whisper, his cheeks burning up again, and he’s biting his lip- he’s so beautiful, so gorgeous, and Jongdae feels lucky that he gets to see this. Gets to be Junmyeon’s first. 

“Good boy,” he praises him readily as he grabs Junmyeon’s legs, helps him wrap them around his hips, settles over Junmyeon’s body. He nudges the tip of his cock to Junmyeon’s entrance, watches his face for his reaction as he adds pressure and lets just the tip press inside. Junmyeon’s breathing hitches and he grabs Jongdae’s biceps, fingernails digging into the skin, but he has the heels of his feet pressed into the backs of Jongdae’s thighs and he’s urging him forward. So Jongdae obeys, gives in to his silent plea, and pushes in all the way. 

He doesn’t give him much time to adjust, and instead begins a gentle, slow rocking immediately, rolling and rocking his hips into Junmyeon. “You’re taking it so well, taking my cock so well,” he murmurs into Junmyeon’s ear. “So good, so fucking good. You’re amazing, so pretty…” 

They’re both so worked up, and even if Jongdae would like to draw this out, he needs more. He keeps the pace for as long as he can, listening to Junmyeon’s melodic moans and soft gasps, until the burning need becomes too much. He snaps his hips up harder, grips Junmyeon’s hip tighter, and earns louder moans in turn as Junmyeon’s back bows off the bed slightly before he can relax again, his thighs squeezing Jongdae’s hips like a vice. 

It would be a real power trip to make Junmyeon come just from this, just from his cock, but Jongdae doubts it’s going to be so easy- and it’d probably be scary, too, he doesn’t know if Junmyeon has ever gotten off on just anal stimulation before. But he keeps at it, fucking Junmyeon into the mattress with all the strength of his lithe body, until he can feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, knows that the edge is close. Junmyeon is a mess of wordless pleas and whispers on Jongdae’s name, his face twisted in pleasure, his fingers clawing up Jongdae’s arms and shoulders, even across his back.

Jongdae reaches down with one hand, wraps his fingers around Junmyeon’s cock and squeezes. Junmyeon looks up at him, mouth open and panting heavily, and Jongdae just has to kiss him. 

“Come for me, pretty, come for me kitten. It’s okay, I got you.”

A breath, another, a third- and finally Junmyeon reaches his peak, spilling into Jongdae’s fist and on their stomachs, his body going rigid before he slumps on the bed completely boneless and spent. He tightens around Jongdae’s cock unconsciously and Jongdae swears under his breath, chases his own release with more frantic thrusts with no finesse left, fucking Junmyeon and taking him as he wants, raw and needy, until he too finds release and spills into the condom. 

They lay together like that, Jongdae unable to support his own weight any longer and completely slumped over Junmyeon, Junmyeon’s arms loosely wrapped around him and his face tucked into Jongdae’s neck. Only their rugged breaths can be heard as they both try to calm down, the moment of pure pleasure fading gradually, bit by bit, until all that is left is exhaustion. 

Jongdae makes to pull away and Junmyeon whines, which makes Jongdae chuckle. “Gotta clean you up, princess,” he tuts, as he carefully pulls out of Junmyeon and then takes off his condom, ties it at the end. He stands up to walk into the ensuite bathroom, and throws the condom in the trash there before grabbing and wetting a soft, fluffy towel. He spots a bottle of lotion and takes it with him back to the bedroom, where Junmyeon is feebly trying to make his way under the covers, probably feeling the chill of the room on his bare skin. 

Jongdae chastises him, “Not until I’ve cleaned you up. Don’t want to mess up the sheets any more than we already did, or else we’re gonna have to change them out. And I sure don’t feel up to that.” Junmyeon flashes him a sheepish grin, but doesn’t try to resist him when he wipes him down with the towel, even between his legs to get off the excess lube. 

He wipes himself somewhat clean as well, before applying the lotion to Junmyeon’s ass where he spanked him. His skin is red and purple at places that took most of the hits, but when he asks Junmyeon about it he says it doesn’t hurt too bad. 

“Can we cuddle now? Or do you… Do you have somewhere to be?” Junmyeon sounds careful, his eyes are a bit guarded, but his need is obvious in his words. How could Jongdae ever leave him like this? It would be cruel, as well, to not cater to any emotional needs and wants the sex might have triggered. 

And he wants to stay, wants to come again too. Wants to get to know Junmyeon. 

“We can cuddle now, yeah.” He doesn’t bother to take the towel back, and instead just turns off the lights and slides into bed with Junmyeon. The man curls around him easily, their arms and legs slotting together just perfectly. Their matching heights make this so easy, so simple. 

“You’re so bossy when you’re not busy being shy,” Jongdae muses, brushing Junmyeon’s hair back. Junmyeon splutters, mumbles something incoherent, but doesn’t retaliate otherwise. It must have been a long day for him- a long day of built up anticipation and worry that things would go wrong. 

Jongdae feels pleased he could show him all his worries were for nothing. His last conscious thought before sleep takes over is that he wants to keep Junmyeon- wants Junmyeon to keep him, too. Maybe fucking his sugar daddy isn’t the most traditional way of doing things, but who the hell cares? He wants to see the places he can take Junmyeon, how far they can go together, in bed and outside of it as well.


End file.
